More than anything
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Fuyumi decides to tell her girlfriend about her childhood...doesn't go very well. Femslash. Manga Spoilers. Todoroki Fuyumi/Usagiyama Rumi (Miruko)


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

English is not my first language! Gladly this thing had an actual human being making corrections, but keep that in mind.

* * *

More than anything

"Fuck off! I'm going to kick him so hard he would not walk again!" Mirko normally doesn't talk like that to Fuyumi, she didn't even swear that much in front of her because she doesn't like it, but the situation calls it.

She knew Endeavor wasn't the best with people, the asshole has the temperament of a bull; but she didn't expect him to be this bad. Abusive, neglectful; the idea of seeing Fuyumi as a child, hiding in her closet hearing the screaming of her mother and her little brother incapable of doing anything-

Rumi can get mad from time to time, but this was beyond that point, she didn't remember being this angry in ages.

"Rumi stop! you are not going anywhere!" Fuyumi rarely called her by her name; she usually uses pet names or her hero name if she is in duty, but not her name. That could had been an alarm to her in a regular situation, but this wasn't one of those.

She just turns to her girlfriend again. I was impossible for Usagiyama to be mad to her, but she was just seeing red everywhere, so high in her own senses that she felt pissed off for somebody trying to stop her; more because she was in the right to stop this nonsense. Everybody thought he was the best hero! he was the number 1! Fuck, Endeavor was even the favourite hero of Hawks when he was a child, how the hell she was going to explain to her best friend that man was this type of shit?!

"Why the fuck are you stopping me?! You should be right by my side, freezing that asshole so I could kick his face!"

"He is my father! How could you think I would do something like that?!"

"That piece of shit doesn't deserve being called a father! Why are you defending him?! Why the fuck do you try so hard to keep this family together?! It just-"

"CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE!" Fuyumi shouted at the top of her lungs, making Rumi finally open her eyes and become silent, only hearing her girlfriend exhale. Now that she wasn't thinking about Endeavor, she noticed Fuyumi was shaking, drops of sweat completely frozen on her face, and a thin sheet ice under her feet.

Taking advantage of the silence, the elder sister on the Todoroki family spoke again. "They are my family, I can't just lose them..." Fuyumi is still breathing from her mouth, looking at floor, her hair covering her expressions. "If...If I just had helped my mother; if just was strong enough; if I had being with Shouto when my mother was on the phone..." she shakes even more, to the point she collapses to her knees, hiding her face with her hands.

Even like that, Miruko could hear her continue to mutter."If I just was better, I could still have a family..."

And for the first time, Rumi Usagiyama saw a different side of her lover. She always thought of Fuyumi as a strong, responsible adult, a good teacher, warm with children, and caring for her family. She knew the other had issues, but she never expected something like that.

She's never seen the broken child inside Fuyumi. Until now.

She couldn't go for Enji now, she was still mad as fuck, but there was no way in hell she would leave her girlfriend like that, not when her most important person was like this. She fell on her knees in front of Fuyumi, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Its fine, i-it's going to be fine..." It was odd to her to not have words to speak, but damn, that was one of those times. She wanted to cuddle with her at tell her how amazing she is, how she is not guilty of anything, how it is the responsibility of the parents to protect their family and no the other way around; but she knew it didn't matter how true her words could be, she will not listen. Not after years of guilt and self-hate, this was beyond her help, she needed more than a worried lesbian.

But, there was something Fuyumi needed to know.

"Listen," She parts from her a little, taking Fuyumi's chin to make sure she was looking at her eyes at that moment. Her face was covered in tears and Rumi wanted more than anything to kiss every one of them and tell her sappy things, but this was not the time, not right now, at least. "They are not the only thing you have now. I am here. I don't care if you grow tired of my desire to be friends, or heck, even if you despise me. But as long you don't ask me to go, I will always be at your side, no matter what."

Fuyumi gasped at her response, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rumi was not lying. She looked up and she was sure that her girlfriend was being serious about this, and when Mirko was serious about something, it was impossible to make her change her mind. How she could say things like that? How she could hear how useless she was and still love her? How she can be so sure she will be together even if their feelings change?

She wanted to ask so many things, but her voice was sore and she was too emotional to handle a conversation. So, instead of that, she smiled a little, and decided to trust this little hero who loved her more than anything else.

And damn she was right.

Rumi close the distance between them and starts kissing her, soft and delicate, trying to say her feelings without words. She tries to send the same response.

 _"I love you Fuyumi, more than life"_

* * *

I'm sure this should have more descriptions and heck, a proper beginning instead of just doing in what it looks the middle of a scene; but I was chatting and making ideas for this pairing for 2 hours, inspiration hit me, I write, somebody read it and make corrections, and I was so happy with the final result that I decide kept that way, plus, not give extra work to the lovely person who helped me.

And...I need to wake up 5:00 in the morning so, that all for now, Thanks for reading!


End file.
